Walkthrough
The game begins at a desk. The player character is on the night shift at a state park in South Dakota. A few cars pass by as you are given control and allowed to glance around you; there are several items to pick up and examine. The clock strikes ten and your phone alarm chimes; time to close the [[office|'office']] and head out into the park. You complete locking up after you: · Turn off the computer · Turn off the open sign · Lock the front door · Turn off the lights · Grab your stuff · Grab cabin keys · Lock the back door After finishing these tasks, you can leave the office. The title credits appear and the game will properly begin. Shop You will then go to your car, put your stuff inside, and drive down to the [[shop|'shop']] to switch in to a park vehicle. **if you drive past the shop, the player character will curse, go around the loop, and the game will drive you in to the shop. You then go to retrieve the truck keys and switch to the truck. You exit the employee lot, and go to close the cabin. · Close all outer windows · Grab flag · Unlock door · Unlock inner area · Close all windows · Relock inner area · Put away flag · Shut off lights · Lock door After successfully locking the Cabin, a “rabbit” will jump by. The character will stare after it, saying that it looked weird. This is the first encounter with a cryptid for the night; the “rabbit” is actually a jackalope. The player shrugs off this encounter. They continue into the park. This is when the game becomes more roam-y. You have the choice to explore the beach, the lower campground, and the upper campground. You can choose any one first, but you must explore all three. Beach The beach is the quickest section to explore of the three, which is why we suggest you visit it first. There is both an egg and a page to find there. After the player investigates the water, they encounter the lake monster. After this encounter, the beach cannot be returned to. Lower Campground The character walks the lower campground by foot. There is a sighting of Taku-He. There are two Easter eggs to find here, as well as three Slender notes. Upper Campground The character walks the upper campground by foot. There is a sighting of Little Devil. There are three Easter eggs to find here, as well as two Slender notes. Escape After examining these three spots, the escape part of the game begins. The character must run from the last examined area (we recommend the Upper Campground last for ease) to the entrance on foot, pursued by all encountered creatures. A quick way to win is to find all Slender notes throughout the game. At this, either you make it back to the office and win, or are caught by a monster and lose.